Once Upon An Evil Cleavage
by marymills
Summary: Emma meeting the Evil Queen. Set during 3x21-3x22.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Once Upon An Evil Cleavage **

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Emma was woken by a brightly shining sun which was aiming right at her. She quietly growled; sleeping on the hard ground wasn't something she was used to do, although she had already experienced sleeping like that. Not in the Enchanted Forest with ogres, fairies and another magic being, though.

Killian was in a deep slumber, hidden in a shadow of some big tree. They'd been lying a few meters apart because Emma wasn't sure what Hook would think about any proximity.

It had been two days since king Midas had abandoned them from his realm. Who would have thought he would recognize people who were faking their positions? Emma was a princess, yes, but she could hardly claim that she was a daughter of seventeen years old Snow White and most importantly Midas' future son-in-law Prince Charming.

Hook's plan had been good, but not enough. And now they were hiding in the woods until another idea would appear. Emma got up and dusted off her dress, looking around for a possible danger. Nothing was there, except for the snoring pirate. So she decided to go for a walk. She wasn't entirely in safety, but since she had her magic again… Fortunately, returning to the fairy tale land had given her powers back.

There was a forest track, not far away from where they had their short-term camp. And it seemed unused so there couldn't go anything wrong… Emma was trying to calm down, convincing herself in her head that everything was just fine.

Right in the moment almost getting relaxed, she heard some sound and immediately turned around. By that sudden move her legs entwined with the skirt and she fell on the ground with a short but loud yelp. Her hands were dirty, her dress was dirty, and she must have looked like an idiot. Emma lifted her head and checked one more time what the sound she'd heard before was.

There was a royal carriage, getting closer and closer to her. An immediate panic settled deep inside her as she looked at a coachmen – he was strangely familiar to her and she was pretty sure she'd seen him in Henry's book, but she didn't know in which story. This was without any doubt a member of a royal guard and he seemed less friendly than those from king Midas. He at least hadn't taken them right to the guillotine which was something that both Emma and Hook kind of expected. But they'd gotten only a warning… well, more likely a threat. And Emma wouldn't have been able to do anything to save them; she maybe had her magic again, but it didn't mean she could control it better than before.

The carriage stopped next to her and she just stared it, aware of some person inside of it, but the window was too dark so she couldn't see through. When Emma realized that the door she was looking at was getting slowly opened, she started standing up.

"May I help you, dear? You seem lost."

And in that moment Emma was frozen. Not able to move, not able to raise her head up and look at the person who had spoken to her, because _that voice_ was like a cold shower.

_Regina. _Emma's head was spinning around. How many times since they'd fallen through the portal did she imagine that moment? She actually was quite creative so she had so many possible scenarios of her meeting Snow, Charming, Ruby, Rumplestiltskin in her head. And there were plenty of scenes about meeting the Evil Queen as well. She knew Regina had been really cruel after Frankenstein's failure and before adopting Henry, but she refused to believe there had been no good within her. That just couldn't be possible.

_Alright, time to lift your head, Swan, _she told herself in her mind, and so she did.

Her first reaction was a loosened chin, slightly widened eyes and fastened heartbeat. She looked at Regina's dark hair partly hidden under a black hat, her deep brown eyes that were concealing everything good and showing only the bad things, eyes full of hatred, angst, perfidy and some sort of curiosity; then her lips, red as blood, twisted in a pensive smile; her whole face was a pure perfection as always. But then Emma started losing her breath. Regina was wearing a dark red coat with high black lapels _and _the biggest cleavage that Emma had ever seen. Her breasts were lifted by a corset and it wasn't everything at all. She had a freaking leather pants.

"Wow," Emma whispered and then added in her head: _Who would have thought that she could look even more damn hot?_ If there ever had been any kind of attraction towards Hook or doubts about her attraction towards Regina… Everything was clear now.

The Evil Queen lifted her eyebrow and finally drew Emma's attention to her face. "Excuse me?"

Emma inconspicuously shook her head, trying to gather herself. "Regina… I…"

The other woman stepped closer to her, sudden rage in her face was mixing with a badly-hidden lust, and Emma wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, or the queen really looked at her hungrily, because in those dress the blonde couldn't be much appealing. "Is that a way to address the queen?"

Regina could kill her in a heartbeat or take her into some dungeon and Emma wouldn't do anything about it. This was not mayor Mills, nor Regina, mother of her son. This was a completely different person and Emma didn't know what to do, but obedience was the least she could do in the moment.

She quickly bowed and tilted her head, although she was still looking right into Regina's eyes. "Your highness… grace… I mean, Majesty… _Your_ Majesty… Well, shit."

"I beg your pardon?" Regina raised her voice, shocked, but Emma's so-called superpower could tell her there was some amusement. "What a manners! Who raised you? A peasant?"

_There she is, _Emma thought and suppressed a smile. Maybe Regina didn't do anything to harm her yet, but it didn't mean she should take a risk. She had already overstepped the line. She wasn't supposed to talk to people she met in Storybrooke; that was a deal that she and Hook had agreed with.

Emma turned on her heel and started going away.

"Where do you think you're going, my dear?" Regina's tone was mischievous now and Emma knew she was going to use magic on her. She tried to shield herself somehow, but had no idea how to do it so the blonde just focused on what she needed – what she protected, as Mr. Gold had told her so many months ago.

Regina's magic got to her but never as much as the queen wished. Emma looked back at her confused face, and then ran to the deep woods.

Their camp was packed and before she could think about it, Hook stepped from behind a tree.

"What the bloody hell was that, Swan?" he immediately asked her unbelievably.

"What do you mean?"

Killian snorted. "I was looking at you two, hidden behind a bush. But I had to get out of there, pack our things, because I thought she would take you with her to her castle… Again, what was it? Why were you just standing there?"

"I fell and she just appeared –" Emma tried to explain the situation.

"It's not what I asked about," the pirate interrupted her. "You were eyeing at her like… like some… look, I know the cleavage was quite evil, but you are – "

"Hook!" she stopped him, shocked of what all he had seen. She could feel a blush spreading across her face. "Let's go."

He smirked but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Two guards came in a room where the queen was sitting in front of her mirror, curiously looking at some blond girl in it. Regina saw the way the pirate looked at her sometimes, but she had her own opinion about the blonde thanks to their meeting.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" one of the guards asked her wishes.

Regina's lips were twisted into a devilish smile. "Bring her to me."

* * *

**I decided not to make this just an one-shot story, after all. Many people wanted a continuation. :) So this is going to have maybe 7 chapters or so. I've already written chapter 2 today, and I am going to write another one soon. I am not sure when I will update this fanfic; probably on Monday. As Lana would say, stay tuned. XO, BM. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Seeking

******First, I would like to thank you for all the reviews. They are very appreciated. And second, I am not sure how long another chapter will take. I've already written a bit, but this week is going to be really busy, so please be patient. BM:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seeking**

Emma and Killian were running through the deep forest, both very tired and exhausted. Even though it was completely against Emma's comfort, they were holding hands because the blond woman was trying to poof them away and they didn't know which attempt would be success so they needed to stay in touch.

"Who are they?" Emma asked the pirate and looked behind her, grateful she didn't see those men on their horses coming closer, but she still could hear them.

Hook breathlessly answered, "They are the Queen's guard."

"The Queen? You mean, Regina?" Emma felt like an iron fist clenched her heart. It was so freaking messed up. She should have never met Regina there. Her mind was full of possible future scenarios. What would happen if Regina caught her? Would she kill her? Would she torture her? Or would she… Emma quickly shook her head no; it was absurd to even think about it. But would it change their future? Is there a possibility to find another time travel portal or did they have to wait until Regina casts the curse?

"Yes, Regina. I guess you made impression on her." Hook pointed to the shadows. "Let's hide here. Maybe they'll pass by us without noticing."

The savior nodded and they both jumped under long branches of some tree. They waited a little but then maybe five horses trotted past them. They were safe for now. After a quick snack Killian turned to Emma who was quietly staring at the sky through the tree top.

"I won't let her hurt you," he whispered.

She looked at him half amused half skeptical with raised eyebrows. "Not now, Hook." She knew he meant it well, knew about his feelings to her, but she couldn't help it. She just didn't feel it _that _way. They were friends and that was all she wanted from him.

Hook lied on the ground and was in unconscious within a few minutes. Emma said there, back leaned to the tree trunk and not able to go to sleep. Suddenly something appeared in front of her. She wouldn't even notice if it didn't show up right at the place she was staring at. The blonde took it and was staring at it for a while before a short laugh left her mouth. There was an apple in her head. Doubtlessly it was from Regina but a note that was attached to a twig of that apple made it clear absolutely. _You need to pack wallop, dear. _

Two things immediately flowed through blonde's mind. First, Regina was watching her. She probably used a magic mirror to look at her. And second, Regina wanted her to 'pack wallop'. For what?

Emma silently whispered to the darkness, "Thank you." Then she ate the delicious apple. The scent of it felt so familiar that Emma wanted to remember it forever. It felt like… home. And home was something that Emma had been looking for such a long time.

But if Regina knew where Emma was, why didn't she tell her guard to track her there? Or why didn't she come for her on her own?

The savior could almost feel Regina's eyes on herself, touching her just by watching, it would be so intense and then when Emma wouldn't handle it anymore and could explode any minute, Regina would really touch her. She would caress her cheek, slid her hand behind Emma's neck and entwined her finger into the blonde's curls. She would press her body to her; they would be like one person. And Regina would kiss her, passionately, hungrily but gently nonetheless. Emma truly felt the queen's fingers caressing her cheek and she smiled… It seemed so real, so -

Emma shot up to sit, breathing heavily. It was morning again. She must have fallen asleep. Looking around, her panic started growing up as she didn't see Killian there. Actually, nothing was there except for another note and unmistakable scent of apples. Someone obviously liked playing games.

_I never lose, you should know that by now. My favorite game is hide-and-seek and this time I will let you find your dear friend. Once you find him, you may win something, because what kind of game would it be without a delicious prize waiting in the end?_

"Shit," Emma swore. How freaking stupid she was when she assumed it didn't mean anything that Regina knew where they were hiding! And as if it hadn't been enough, it started raining. She was hidden by trees in the forest but then she walked out of it and showed up at large meadow. And with nothing to cover herself, she made barely two steps and was immediately wet.

Emma couldn't use magic because she didn't know these basic things like conjure an umbrella, which would be very helpful. So she was just walking. She walked beside the forest if she needed to hide in some case.

Losing hope was almost her thing so it wasn't such a big surprise when she gave up on the other side of the field. There was nothing but another forest. She didn't even know where Regina's castle was.

"Hello, do you need some help?"

Emma turned around and nearly called: "Ruby", but stopped herself just in time. Red Riding Hood was standing in front of her in her red cloak, wet as well, but she seemed like she knew where she was going to and most importantly, what she was _doing._

"Oh, hello," Emma replied. "Actually I could use some help. Can you tell me where the Queen's castle is?"

Red widened her eyes and looked at Emma doubtfully. "You mean the Evil Queen's castle?"

Emma humbly nodded.

"Are you a self-murderer?" Before Emma could answer, Red continued. "Well, her castle is this way." She pointed to the north. "It should be less than twenty minutes of walking. Be careful. Don't get captivated by a pretty face. A friend of mine has been hunted by her for ages and the Queen is more than ready to kill her." And with that Red turned away and disappeared in the forest. Emma knew what friend she was talking about. Snow White. But Red didn't know the whole story, nor did Emma actually, but from what she had gathered, it had been surely Cora's fault. Everything was her fault. And Regina simply couldn't blame her own mother so she aimed her anger at someone who also betrayed her trust…

Emma stopped herself from this kind of thinking. Ruby wasn't right, anyway. If Regina wanted to kill Snow, she would do it a long time ago. She just enjoyed hunting her enemy.

The journey to the Regina's castle took Emma more than thirty minutes, because the rain started to be very torrential so it kept her back. She was all wet and dirty and hungry and tired. Her patience was decreasing with each minute and she wasn't entirely sure how to stand up to Regina now. She sighed and placed her palm on her forehead; her head was spinning around and there was only a warm bed in her mind.

And finally she was that damn castle. It looked exactly like it did in Henry's book, and it was a perfect model to the playground for children that Regina had built in Storybrooke when the curse had been still unbroken.

"_As for the sketch in your hands, I was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books." _Regina's voice rang in Emma's ears. _Oh, sure you were, Regina. _

Looking back, Emma was impressed. Regina was the smartest woman in the world. And this wasn't the first time she was thinking about it. After the curse had been broken, she actually thought about every second between her and Regina. And she just couldn't be angry with her. Especially not after what Regina had told her in a hallway of the police station. _"She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… that can make you do unspeakable things." _And thanks to this Emma believed Regina wouldn't hurt her; because she just needed to show her that her heart didn't have to be broken forever – Henry was the key, but Henry wasn't here.

Emma came to the gate and was instantly surrounded by six guards.

"I am here under the Queen's request. My name is Emma."

Her name had a magic effect as everyone stepped back and opened the door for her. She stepped in and someone next to her spoke. "The Queen wants you to follow me."

Emma looked at the person and quickly suppressed her shock as she saw Sidney in the enchanted mirror. _Of course it was him._

"I want to see my friend first, make sure he's okay," she demanded.

"He has not been hurt, but now, follow me or he will be." Sidney disappeared and appeared again in a different mirror next to the staircase. Emma went to him and he was leading her by showing up in mirrors.

Suddenly they were in some hall and the blonde looked at the mirror. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"The Queen would like you to have a warm bath and then go to sleep for a while."

"She wants me to go to sleep?" Emma asked unbelievably.

Sidney nodded. "Yes, you seem very exhausted and your bed is ready."

The savior narrowed her eyes, expecting something wicked. "Where?" _Dungeon, prison, torture chamber…_

"In her bedroom."


	3. Chapter 3 - Teasing

**Chapter 3: Teasing**

Sleeping in Regina's castle was quite terrifying for Emma. She didn't know what to expect because it could have easily been a trap and Emma would eat the bait without a hesitation. But sleeping in Regina's bed… that was, well, very interesting. Regina's scent was all over her bedding and the weirdest thing was that Emma liked more than she should have. As she lied on the bed, she immediately descended on a pillow and deeply inhaled. And she couldn't feel more comfortable. The delicate aroma was too much for her senses and her reasonable thinking was blurred in a second. She couldn't worry any longer, the exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell asleep.

Again, Emma felt Regina's presence even in her sleep, this time it was her hair as someone caressed the locks, pulling strands behind her ears and spreading the rest of her hair over the pillow. She was almost sure that if she had opened her eyes, she would have seen Regina leaning above her. Except for kidnapping Killian, Emma hadn't seen any evil acting yet, fortunately, and was actually grateful for that.

When Emma woke up, it must have been about two o'clock in afternoon. Obviously, sleeping in the night hadn't given her much, but now she finally felt rested. Or maybe it was thanks to the bed and its comfort.

She believed Regina had been there but besides the caressing any other surprises had been expected. So it was very shocking when she stretched her limbs in the bed and found out she wasn't wearing the same she did when she had gone to sleep. She was dressed in some nightgown; soft and nice material was sharpening her figure and she was only curious when Regina had got such a thing – these types of clothes weren't in the Enchanted Forest back then, were they?

_And when the hell did she put these on me? _Emma opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"I was quite surprised you really came. I didn't expect you to."

The savior sat up and glanced at the woman who was leaning against a door frame, wearing another outfit in which she looked like a goddess – a dark blue dress, long and tight, and hair pulled back in a messy bun. Emma suddenly felt too much expose so she quickly covered herself with a blanket with must have fallen off her during the sleep.

The Queen only smirked.

"You undressed me?" Emma snapped at her.

"Oh no, my dear, I changed your clothes with magic. When I undress you, you will be awake, trust me."

Emma's heart fastened. The fact, that Regina didn't use anything like 'if' and 'would', left mixed feelings inside of her. But anyway, what could she expect when she woke up in that tiny piece of clothes? _Time for changing the subject…_

"Why did you force me to come here?" Emma asked and looked curiously at Regina.

The Queen raised her eyebrow as Emma's question seemed highly pointless to her. "You left too quickly yesterday; I wanted to have a talk."

"A talk?" the blonde reassured herself doubtfully. "You could just come to me and have your talk, you didn't have to kidnap my friend, you know."

"We all have our ways," Regina said simply and then looked at Emma, narrowing her eyes and eyeing the other woman from bottom to the top, almost undressing her by watching. "So… _Emma… _who are you?"

The blonde smiled, apparently amused that sudden turn of their conversation. She could see the curiosity in Regina's eyes and she couldn't believe how much that woman now seemed like herRegina, not like some evil queen. "I am only a woman."

"Let's not be modest. _Who _are you?"

Emma sighed, not willing to risk her safety anymore. The Queen came to sit at the edge of the bed, but was too far from Emma's touch, too far… "I would give you two options, but at the first, one you would probably kill me now, and at the second one, you wouldn't believe."

"Try me," Regina challenged her.

_She can't know… _Emma bit her lip and then said, "Maybe there is an option three, which is… I am just a woman who wants to get her friend back and leave this castle."

Regina lifted her eyebrow and pursed her lips. "You don't like it here?"

Emma quickly shrugged; she couldn't let the Evil Queen see her weakness for Regina. She needed to stay calm and play casually.

"Well," the brunette said and tilted her head to her right shoulder slightly, "can I do something to make you feel more comfortable?"

_Don't, just don't, _Emma thought in her mind, convincing herself not to fall for _this. _So she snorted in contempt. The Queen could get mad at her in no time, but Emma didn't want to be played like that. "Like what? Putting another thing like this on me?"

Regina clenched her jaw and murmured through her teeth, "Maybe putting off would be the solution."

"What?" Emma let out, not far from having a heart attack.

But the brunette just changed the subject by a blink of an eye. "Where were we?" she said without actually answering Emma's question which made the blonde sigh.

"Why did you let me sleep?" Emma suddenly spoke, curiously looking right into Regina's eyes.

"Excuse me?" There was something different in the way Regina acted towards Emma – and the Savior knew what the reason was. Because this time Regina didn't feel threatened, she didn't have to be afraid of losing Henry, of breaking her curse… She didn't look at Emma as a menace, but as a challenge. And if the blonde didn't do anything stupid, she could possibly survive it.

"Why did you let me sleep here? You could kill me before," Emma explained, trying to look defenselessly, not much self-confidently.

The Queen seemed surprised. "Who said anything about killing you?"

"Then why am I here?"

"You are here because I knew how the journey was exhausting for you, and I needed you to be rested."

Emma frowned. "For what?"

"You shall see…" Regina spontaneously licked her lips. "Haven't I mentioned something about… a delicious prize?"

The blonde swallowed. She wasn't sure how long she could play casually. Regina suddenly leaned closer to her and placed one finger under Emma's chin, lifting her head up. "First, I want to know something."

Emma almost whispered, "_Anything_," as she was absolutely taken by Regina's proximity, but the brunette wasn't waiting for a permission to ask. "Where did you get your magic?"

It took Emma a lot of inner strength to lean back from Regina's touch. It actually seemed really impossible until she stopped taking scruples about her feelings and just moved her head back. And her casual self was back, stronger than ever. "Too bad, it's a part of my secret."

Regina snorted, amused. "I can _make _you tell me."

And then Emma did the most stupid thing she could, given the fact that this wasn't her usual teasing game with Regina, this was literally a hunger game with the Evil Queen. She sweetly smiled and looked passionately into Queen's eyes as she would if it was Regina, being that close to her. "Try me."

The brunette narrowed her eyes and Emma almost swore out loud, realizing that she'd stepped over the line. "Mirror?"

Sidney immediately appeared in the mirror across the room. "Your Majesty?"

"Is the gibbet ready?" _The Evil Queen _asked, her eyes getting darker.

"Yes. Do you wish to bring there the man?"

The Queen turned to her own prisoner and took a look into green eyes, which were suddenly full of panic. Emma was shaking her head pleadingly. Regina pleasantly smiled. "Not yet. You may leave."

And Sidney disappeared again.

Emma quickly explained, "I was born out of true love. My magic is part of me."

"I've never heard such a thing."

"It's true." Regina was scanning her, trying to figure the spark in Emma's eyes.

Then she exhaled. "And now the other problem… I have heard about Captain Hook, but I have never got the pleasure to meet him. However, who is he to you? A lost brother? A partner?"

Emma shook her head, lightly smiling. "He is just my friend."

"Really?" Regina doubtfully smirked. "I am supposed to believe that?"

Emma nodded. "I'm not lying."

"Of course you're not." Regina leaned closer to her and pinned Emma's hands to the mattress, looking deeply into emerald eyes.

"What – what the hell are you… doing?" Emma barely whispered. If there was anger within her from queen's accusations, her voice didn't show it, nor her face. And if she was captivated by Regina's closeness before, now she was completely charmed.

"I mentioned my weakness for games, but usually _I _am the one who takes the lead. So now… has anything ever been between you two?" Regina leaned a little bit closer and Emma could feel her breath on her lips.

"Not from my side," the blonde whispered, staring at the red lips. Then she looked up and saw the pure amusement in brown eyes. "If you weren't the Evil Queen, I would think you're jealous." And they were back at teasing…

Regina narrowed her eyes playfully. "Evil queens can't be jealous?"

"They shouldn't be. If they want something, they take it."

"Just like that?"

Emma shrugged and looked expectantly at Regina. The Queen didn't hesitate anymore and pressed her dark red lips at Emma's pink ones. The kiss was passionate, hungry and wet. They were tasting one another. It was a magical moment, indeed. Emma couldn't move her hands, but she tried to be as close to Regina as she could, seeking out Regina tongue with her own, adding to the already flowing electricity.

Regina let go of her hold on Emma's wrists and placed her palms on blonde's thighs while the savior intertwined her fingers into Regina's hair behind her neck, kissing her as if her life depended on it. Regina suddenly pulled away, moving her hands up and placing them at Emma's hips, clenching the soft material of the nightgown.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" The Queen asked with a hoarse voice but still looked quite confidently.

"No, I haven't," Emma muttered, leaning to her again, desperate for another kiss.

"Neither have I so you are my little experi –"

"As you're mine," Emma quickly said. She knew what the Queen was doing because it was exactly the same thing what _her _Regina would do in this situation. She would pretend she didn't need it at all, that she just wanted to at that moment. And Emma always knew it wasn't the truth. "Don't you think you are the only one who gets something out of it."

The brunette sneered. "Well, let's get on with it then."

* * *

**Regina's Queen/Mayor life was full of people who feared her, obeyed her or fight her, and suddenly Emma came and did nothing but challenge her, teased her and eye-fucked her – this is actually what I loved the most about season 1, so I am trying to show it in this story as well. I have it all thought out, just need to write everything down. I do hope you will continue to like this fanfiction.**

**And thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows. I can't even tell how much I appreaciate everything. And over 100 follows? It's like a dream to me! :) So thank you very much. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Adjusting

**Guys, I am very sorry it took me so long. We had some troubles in my family so I was quite busy with this and with school and all that. I was always so drained that I could only read fanfics, not actually write them. But here I am with new chapter and I hope you will like it. :) I think this story is really going to have about 8 chapters or so. And a little warning in advance, I'm not entirely sure when you can expect another one because next week is already full of studying because our teachers have gone crazy and covered us with many tests. So we'll see. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Adjusting**

It'd been six days. Six days since their hot, harsh, not gentle at all sex. And many came after that. Emma didn't want to abuse this advantage and touch Regina in ways the Storybrooke Regina would never allow her to, but it was so tempting, and the Evil Queen was so seductive and even more when she actually _tried_. Thinking about it, Emma realized she had always had a thing for Regina although she obviously had never comprehended it before. And if the present Regina was getting all those memories now… well, maybe she should rethink her return.

It wasn't weird with the Queen, not even a little bit. She immediately took Emma as her lover and gave her own chambers as well as her own clothes, though not so extravagant as the Queen wore. There was one thing Emma was absolutely sure that Regina had never done before – their lovemaking was equal. The blonde knew Regina loved the control and knew how she had claimed Graham and had him brought to her bedchamber every time _she_ wanted, took what _she_ pleased and sent him away. There was this detail about Emma doing it voluntarily, and Regina seeing her as her balanced opponent.

But Regina still valued her privacy so she always dismissed Emma to her own chambers, and that always made the Savior think about Graham. Where was he? Did Regina send him away? According to the timeline, the Queen had already taken his heart, and _Graham _should have been the one in her bedchambers. Emma thought about lots of possibilities, but she usually got to the 'Regina sent him away because of her' one. And given to the fact that Graham wasn't alive any longer in the presence, it wouldn't do many troubles. It was a good thing Emma didn't see him there because she would surely try to save him and it would end up catastrophically.

Regina didn't do anything to hold Emma there. She knew Emma could use magic, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do much about it. But Regina didn't have any idea that Emma didn't know how to teleport herself, so it was obvious the Queen believed that if the blonde hadn't wanted to be there, she would have been long gone.

They spent whole week with Regina asking some sudden curious questions and Emma answering them as carefully as she could, with them having sex almost everywhere possible and having a bath. Except for the sleeping parts, they were still together, and it made Emma happy because it actually meant Regina wasn't walking through the forest killing everyone who helped or seemed to help Snow White. Hunting Snow was handed over to the guards, and nothing happened in six days so Emma couldn't comply.

Last two nights it was Regina who always came to her bedroom, and left afterwards. Emma didn't know why, but it was another thing that she appreciated because it was better than be dismissed.

She tried. She tried so hard to see her son's mother in the Queen's eyes, but she always failed. Sometimes, before Regina disappeared between Emma's spread thighs, she looked into the dark eyes… And as she was staring into them, she realized she could never compare this Regina to her Regina – there was a big difference. This woman wouldn't accept any salvation, this woman wouldn't be able to redeem herself. And for the first time as she thought about it, Emma actually missed Regina, _her _Regina. When she pictured her family and missed her home, she saw Regina in it, too.

She needed to get back home. And she needed to see Hook immediately. Emma was pretty sure he thought she was already dead.

When Emma woke up that morning, she knew she had to ask Regina to allow her to visit Hook, but she wasn't entirely sure how to do it. One thing was to make Regina to beg her for more in the bed, but actually asking her for something like this… Her self-confidence wasn't _that _big.

She found the Queen in the library, standing in front of the window, looking through it. The brunette was wearing long red dress, the tight one. When she put the same dress in the blue back on after their first lovemaking, Emma said something about her being gorgeous in it, and since Regina was wearing these types of dresses each day.

The blonde stood in a doorway for a moment, fighting with the urge to wrap her arms around Regina from behind and put her chin on her shoulder, but she knew the Queen didn't like this cuddling. So she simply came closer and actually _bowed _as Regina turned around hearing someone's steps.

"My Queen," Emma said and tilted her head. She had needed to learn that since she'd had to pretend being from this land. Their meeting wasn't so convincing, but she tried to repair that.

"Emma. I am glad you joined me; our breakfast is waiting."

They weren't like a couple, really, but as had been said, there was some equality between them. Regina didn't treat her like a prisoner, more like a lover.

"I wanted to ask you if I can visit… Captain Hook," she said quickly before she could lose her courage.

Regina looked at her, narrowing her eyes. "Why would you want to visit that person?"

"I want to show him I am alive," Emma answered, _and to tell him I will get us back to our world. _She didn't try to look at the Queen with any sort of puppy eyes, it kind of developed itself.

The brunette smirked. "Oh, he already knows that." That devilish smile couldn't bode anything good.

"What does it mean?" Emma asked.

The Queen stepped into her personal space and looked deeply into her eyes. "It means he kept yelling because he wanted to see you, and it was quite annoying for my guards so I showed you to him."

Emma could barely whisper, "When?"

"Well, I practically took him to your bedroom yesterday morning to see you still breathe."

"How?"

Regina shrugged. "I sent him a mirror."

"And he saw me… uh, sleeping?" Emma muttered, not quite sure to bring _that _matter up, but Regina figured out anyway.

"You were covered with blankets if that is what's troubling you. But I am sure he imagined what was going on." She smirked again.

Emma hid her face in her palms and groaned. "Oh my god."

There was a silence for a minute, but before Emma could freak out she'd somehow insulted Regina or had done something wrong, the brunette took her hands off and cupped her face instead – not so gently, necessary to add. She stared into her eyes again, in that intense way of hers. "I thought you didn't care about him like this."

The blonde sighed. "I didn't. And I still don't, but he… he's going to give me some wise talk about what's right and what's wrong. I really didn't want him to know _that_."

"I could take care of this," Regina said, there was a hint of pleading in her tone, as if she was scared of what her lover might do, of how she might change her mind.

"No," Emma refused, shaking her head. "I'll deal with it. But can I talk to him, nonetheless?"

"If I say no, you will keep trying to disobey my command. Go." She nodded to the door. "But I warn you – if he touches you in any way I could find inappropriate, I _will _make sure he suffers. And same goes for you." She quickly passionately kissed her before nodding again as in dismissing her.

_So I _am _her pet after all, _Emma thought as she was descending the staircase, leading to the prison and dungeons.

She told the guards she had the Queen's permission and they opened the door to her. Finding Hook wasn't anyhow complicated; there was a plenty of prison cells, but there wasn't many prisoners. In fact it seemed like the Captain was the only one.

He was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the bars, head tilted, eyes closed. There was a plate with a big piece of bread and some bottle beside him. Regina didn't let him starve.

"Your majesty, I am not interested in seeing any other fake images of Emma," he said, assuming it was the Evil Queen who came to visit him.

Emma swayed on her feet. "Well, I'm quite real if you are interested in that." She immediately bit her lip. _That came out really wrong. _But Regina hopefully believed in her and wouldn't take it as a flirtation.

Hook turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. "You're alive."

She nodded. "Yep."

"But… where were you? And how did you get here? Where does she keep you?" he asked and pulled his arm through the bars, desperately for touching her. He almost placed his hand on her thigh as she knelt in front of him. She moved her leg away, though.

"She doesn't keep me anywhere. I am not a prisoner," Emma tried to explain him.

"What are you talking about? Look, she must have used some spell on you. She came to me yesterday and showed you to me in her mirror… it was… ridiculous…" His voice slowly faded as he saw the look on her face. "Swan, what is going on?"

"I – " Before she could say something else, one guard walked in with a mirror in his hands. Sidney instantly appeared in it.

"Milady, the Queen demands your presence in your bedchambers right now. She's already waiting and your time is up, as she said."

Emma sighed; Regina was surely eavesdropping. "I will be there in a minute," she promised.

After the man walked away and shut the door behind him, Hook almost started yelling at her. "Your _bedchambers_? The image in her mirror was real? Swan, tell me it is not what I think it is."

She raised her chin in a resistance. "And what do you think it is?"

"You can't sleep with her! It will change everything!" he whispered wildly. He tried to lower his voice a little bit more. "Regina is going to kill you."

"No, she is not," Emma said quietly; that was something she'd been trying to tell herself for the whole six days. "Here's the thing, if this Regina finds me attractive here, there is a big possibility that the Storybrooke Regina would as well. They maybe are two different people, but this… this doesn't change."

Hook shook his head and muttered something like, "Why have I ever even tried?" He looked up at her. "You should be careful. You're playing with fire."

"I am not her slave, Hook. It's a mutual thing."

"Sure it is," he exhaled. "Anyway, you should be looking for our way back."

Emma nodded. "I know. I will. Tomorrow, I promise."

"Maybe Ru – _Gold_… will have some answers." He stared at her significantly as he tried to indicate her that they shouldn't be saying Rumplestiltskin's name out loud. "But be careful, you know him and his ways."

"Don't worry. And don't worry about yourself, either. You will not be hurt." She stood up, looking down at him.

"As long as you are an obedient girl?" he joked.

"You don't appreciate your life much, do you?" She wanted to groan loudly. Why would he tease her when he knew the Queen was listening to them? "Shut up." She turned to leave.

"Don't get yourself killed, Swan," he called after her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Good bye, Killian," she said and then closed the door behind her.

As soon as she stepped into her room, hot lips were pressed against hers.

"So I used magic on you…" Regina started after she leaned away and looked at Emma with raised eyebrows.

Emma chuckled. "Yes, you have me completely under your spell, Your Majesty."

The Queen frowned a little, but then buried her fingers into Emma's hair, pulling her closer.

Then Regina whispered something so quietly that Emma wasn't sure she'd caught it right. It sounded like, "I'll show you my magic, dear."


	5. Chapter 5 - Changing

**Sorry it took me so long again, I really tried. This week is going to be very hectic again, given the fact how many tests our teachers gave us. But after that, my grades will be closed and I will be able to write more. :) I do hope you will enjoy this chapter. Xo, BM:)**

* * *

**Update: I've just received a review from 'anon' about my confusing writing, grammar problems and using tenses. English is not my native language, but I love it so I try to do my best. If you find some mistake, don't hesitate to tell me, please. I'd like to learn what I do wrong. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Changing**

Emma woke up alone in the morning – again. It wasn't like she was getting used to because she definitely didn't want to. The brunette's smell was all over her bed and Emma just wanted to snuggle to her, but her absence was making things kind of difficult.

_It's not like I need her, _the blonde tried to convince herself, but it was a poor attempt. If she had had feelings for Regina before, now those feelings got stronger. And though she would prefer her son's mother Regina, the Evil Queen's presence made it easier to forget all the distance that kept them apart.

Shortly after Emma woke up, the mirror lighted up and Sidney's face appeared with an announcement of Queen's early departure. She should be gone for all day. Emma didn't get any details, she had to wait for the breakfast to ask on her own, but she knew this was her chance to get to Rumplestiltskin for some answers. It was surely going to be very risky, to ask Regina for a favor once again, but there was no other option.

Emma put on simple red dress that Regina had given to her. She looked at herself in the mirror and narrowed her eyes, but then quietly laughed. She was in Regina's castle in the Enchanted Forest, sleeping with the Evil Queen herself and going to find goddamn Rumplestiltskin to help her to find her way back to the real world where she was going to have to deal with the present Regina who probably didn't intend to sleep with her former enemy and who was most certainly _now _sleeping with that damn Robin Hood. Since when were things so messed up?

_Since I've found out I am a daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, _Emma thought bitterly. _Or maybe when I've realized I am in love with my son's mother._

_Wait, what?_ Emma widened her eyes and shook her head because it wasn't the truth, was it? There were some feelings, but couldn't it be _the _love - the… true love?

However, it wasn't the time or the place to think about it. So she quickly headed to the dining room, trying to get rid of those stupid thoughts. _This _Regina wanted her only physically so even if Emma really fell in love with her it wouldn't make any sense to say it out loud or worry about it some more.

"You took your time," Regina said as Emma appeared in the room.

"I am sorry," the blonde immediately apologized and sat down across her lover. The breakfast looked delicious so she wasted no time to taste it. A quiet moan escaped her mouth and it instantly drew Regina's attention to her.

The Queen inconspicuously shook her head and sighed. "You know I will be gone for all day."

"Indeed, I do." Emma nodded and suppressed little pleasant smile – she was proud of herself that she was able to learn that weird standard language she had never used before. She couldn't say words like "hell" or "jeez" because that would be suspicious and she had to look like she had been born in this land.

"I have some royal duties to take care of. I should be back before sunset."

Emma nodded again. _Now or never. _"I've been thinking… If you are gone, I will be here alone."

"We have here a library that is full of books, you can entertain yourself there."

She wanted to say something about not being a book type person, but changed her mind at last moment. "Thank you."

They ate in a comfortable silence. They always did. Regina sometimes shot some random question and Emma did her best to answer as honestly as possible. But that was all. And as a finish of their breakfast was coming closer, Emma gathered herself, assuring she was no coward.

"May I leave the castle for today, my Queen?" she quickly asked as she put her plate aside. She wasn't going to _announce it a_s she couldn't announce her plan on visiting Hook the day before. She had to _ask. _This woman was a queen and despite the equality between them, there still was some limit.

Regina tilted her head and looked at Emma curiously, but the Savior saw a hint of something deep and actually emotional. "Why?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm just feeling in the need of some air."

The brunette inclined her head, stood up and walked to her. "Do you realize that you have magic? I can't do anything to keep you here."

"Oh, you can, Regina…," Emma whispered spontaneously.

"Excuse me?" the Queen asked, but the look in her eyes told Emma that Regina knew perfectly what she had said.

Emma slightly smiled and stood up as well, leaning against the table and looking into Regina's eyes. "Nothing."

"Alright."

"I will be back here before your arrival. You won't even notice my absence."

"Of course."

Before Emma could say anything else, Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips against Emma's in a truly passionate kiss. The blonde wrapped her arms around her waist as Regina cupped her face. They were standing there for a while, Regina desperately holding onto her lover, Emma accepting everything she got and trying to return even more.

"Your Majesty, we – Oh, I am sorry."

Regina pulled away with the last brief kiss, caressing Emma's cheek with her thumb before she turned to the mirror with a very cold expression, her eyes almost freezing everything around. The face in the mirror looked guilty and frightened.

"Everything is ready," he said and then quickly disappeared.

The Queen nodded to herself and looked at Emma. "Enjoy your day."

"See you s – " Emma didn't even get to finish her sentence when Regina vanished in a purple smoke. Her behavior was weird and surprising. Emma had expected some anger and immediate rejection of her demand. But the desperate way that Regina kissed her in, that quiet parting, the expression in her eyes… Something was wrong.

And then it hit her – Regina was saying goodbye to her. She thought the blonde was really going to betray her and leave her. _"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" _Regina's voice rang in Emma's head out of blue again. Everyone she'd ever loved left her – one way or another; it must have left some insecurity about this within her. But Emma didn't want to do that; she wanted to be the one who stayed.

Emma left the castle shortly after Regina, equipped with some old long scarf that was supposed to disguise her real clothing which was too princess for someone who was going to wander around the woods.

She made a promise to herself, though – if she met Ruby again, she most certainly wouldn't ask her for the way to the Dark One's castle. She had another idea, however. When she got the forest, she sat down on some rock and after taking a deep breath, she simply called, "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Well, well, well, I've been waiting for your call for so long," a male voice said behind her and she turned around to see the Dark One himself, lips widen in a grin.

"I need your help," Emma said, desperate to deal with it quickly.

"You do, indeed. I've been watching your journey. Tell me, is it really your _own_ choice to stay with the Queen?"

Emma stood up and lifted her chin. "Yes, and it is none of your concern."

"I know what Regina sees in you, now, dearie. You are a challenge. You've got some spark in you. But that's all. So what do you need?"

The blonde looked around as if the Queen could watch her. "I am from the future. I need to get back."

"Now it's interesting," Rumple gloried in joy and clapped.

* * *

"No. That's not possible."

"Why not?" Emma whined in despair. "I know your son's name. I even know who your father is. I know you've slept with Regina's mother. I know you don't want to help me because of Hook who you obviously saw in the dungeon while you were watching me. And I do know you will try to get Regina to cast the curse and you _will _succeed!"

"You've summed it up perfectly, now calm down or I leave."

"No, please," Emma stopped him. "I am speaking the truth, okay?" A hint of relief flowed through her as she spoke her way of talking. "You will find your son, Rumplestiltskin, and he will forgive you. But I need to get back because coming here was a big mistake."

The Dark One narrowed his eyes. "Was it?"

Emma immediately felt a flush spreading across her cheeks. "Well, not that big, I guess. But look at me, do I look like a princess to you?"

He stared at her. "No, actually, you look like a peasant." Before she could start another pleading and convincing talks, he continued, "but I will help you, anyway. If what you say about my son is true, I will help you."

"It is," Emma whispered, not able to suppress a smile. "What's the price?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't even seem to hesitate over it. "I want your tear."

Emma frowned. "My tear? Why would you – "

"Nah, uh, no questions. You give me your tear, I will find a potion."

"What kind of potion?" _A potion for another curse?_ _Please, no._

He shook his head. "The one that can make sure Regina would remember everything that happened here once you return to Storybrooke."

Emma thought about it. _There actually is a chance she will remember me… that she will remember _us_? And if she remembered all those feelings and moments, she couldn't be angry, right? _"But I don't know how to come back."

Rumple waved his hand. "Travel to the future is much easier than travel to the past. At least for those who are from the future."

"What do you mean?"

The Dark One spoke with his typical voice, "I mean what I'm saying, dearie. The main ingredient is a thing from the future. That's why only people from the future can travel back there, and – "

But Emma's concern was something else so she interrupted him which earned her a sigh. "And if I don't give her the potion when I come back, she won't remember meeting me here?"

It seemed like Rumplestiltskin had answers for anything. "The time travel the Wicked Witch made had been created in a way that ensured that everyone would come back to the past, but they wouldn't skip back to the future. Do you understand?"

Emma frowned again; it was so complicated and those movies and books versions made it harder. "I think so."

"Then no, once you're back, no one will remember they've met you here. But they probably know about your absence right now."

"What? I thought the time should have stopped the moment we fell through the portal… I thought it was for sure." The idea of Mary Margaret, David and Henry freaking out because she didn't come back scared her. _What Regina thought about it?_

"As I said, this is different, the time still continues."

* * *

She and Rumple made a deal. He would send her everything she needed to know right to the castle and at the same time he would make sure Regina wouldn't find out anything. Emma was more than comfortable with such an agreement. So she just needed to wait for Rumple's potion and his way to the future.

When she walked into the castle, the guards seemed to be surprised. As if they really didn't expect her to come back. The Queen was still gone so Emma sat on the armchair in front of the fireplace in the hall and closed her eyes.

"Is there anything else you wish, Your Majesty?"

"No. I am going to my bedchambers now. Please, do not disturb me."

"Of course."

Those voices woke Emma up. She tried to gather herself and realize where she was. Then she repeated the voices and finally recognized the hurt and sadness hidden in Regina's tone. She didn't waste any time and turned around in the armchair with a smile on her lips.

Regina noticed her immediately as the move of the furniture drew her attention. Her eyes filled up with surprise and pleasure and she briefly smiled before putting a casual mask on her face. "You came back."

Emma rose up and walked to Regina. "I told you I would."

The Queen nodded. "I know." She looked at Emma's lips. "Shall we move upstairs now?"

"With a pleasure."

Regina waved her hand and they both appeared in Emma's bedroom, clothes already on the ground. Emma could say Regina was very impatient.

The brunette pushed her onto the bed and climbed on the top of her. Emma placed on her palms on the Queen's hips and she captured her lips. The kiss was too short as the brunette moved to her jaw and planted more kisses there.

"You are amazing," Emma barely whispered.

Any other compliments were cut as Regina's lips found the spot on Emma's neck that was the blonde's weakness. The blonde moaned and wriggled under the brunette, searching for the pleasure she so desperately ached for. Regina's leg slipped between Emma's which made the blonde moan even louder.

"Oh yes," Emma exhaled.

The brunette's teeth grazed Emma's nipple and she was sure she was going to explode as the move sent streams of need right to the blonde's core.

Regina didn't say anything so far – didn't command anything. She actually was quite gentle. And for Emma this lovemaking seemed to be more intimate. She was only able to watch Regina nipping and kissing her way down Emma's body. Her hands found Emma's thighs and she spread them open. She wasted no time and slid one finger into the blonde's wet, throbbing center. Her mouth quickly followed and her tongue smartly found Emma's clit. Regina's fingers curl up, hitting the spot, and Emma's hands interlaced into dark hair, holding the Queen in place.

As Regina's tongue and fingers began rapidly flicking across her clit, Emma's body went stiff and she came undone with Regina's name on her lips. Bedroom was the only place where Emma was allowed to call her by her first name, not by her title. The brunette smiled, clearly pleased and climbed on top of the blonde again, claiming her lips with her owns. Emma placed her hands on Regina's back and rolled them over, pressing Regina beneath her.

Emma kissed her way between Regina's breasts, her hands kneading them. "Emma," the brunette softly whispered.

The blonde got to her lap and immediately lowered her mouth, slipping her tongue between brunette's sticky folds. Her hands went from Regina's breasts to her thighs and she spread them more, embracing them with her arms, placing her alms on brunette's hips one more time. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's shoulders and started squirming on the bed, clutching at the bed sheets, throwing her head backwards.

Emma added fingers and began rhythmically hitting brunette's clit.

"Emma!" Regina let out a loud moan when she felt her muscles contracting around Emma's skilled tongue and fingers.

The blonde gave another hard lick at Regina's sensitive clitoris, and the Queen came hard, lifting her lower back off the bed, letting the orgasm take over her.

Emma crawled up to her and took her into her arms. She had never done it before, Regina had never allowed it, but this time Emma felt it could be possible. And it truly was. Regina laid her head on Emma's chest and Emma, trying to enjoy that feeling without fearing the woman might go away in few minutes, closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

It was long after that, almost four hours, when she suddenly woke up, looking around the dark room. She didn't know why she had woken up, but she was glad she did. Because in the morning she would be surely left alone again, but that was the first night she wasn't alone. The Evil Queen was sleeping peacefully in her arms, head on Emma's chest and her arm wrapped around blonde's waist.

Emma widely smiled. _She stayed. _Then she closed her eyes again. Something had definitely changed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Struggling

**Sorry again for the delay. Many things to do, not enough time. There should be only another chapter waiting for us, but I think I will just give you more of SQ (since this chapter is not going to be much about them, but about Emma) so I might write even chapter 8, but I really am not sure about that. **

**Anyway, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews - everything is highly appreaciated. :) Xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Struggling**

"I need to leave the castle today again," Regina simply stated and continue to eat her breakfast.

Emma looked up at her from her tea and frowned a little bit. "Why?" Not that Emma didn't think it was very suitable because she needed to talk to Rumplestiltskin. Although she was supposed to wait for the potion in the castle and not meet him again, after that night's events she had a few questions.

The Queen raised her eyebrow. "While I believe it is none of your concern, I will be gone for royal business."

"Oh," Emma whispered. She was damn sure Regina was going after Snow. But after all, that was what she was supposed to do so she could cast the curse in seek of vengeance. And Emma couldn't keep her away from it even though she wanted to very much. "Then I can... go out again?" The blonde frowned a bit over her sentence. She was asking as if Regina was her mother or something. No, not mother, she corrected herself in her mind. Regina was her queen.

"What exactly do you need out there?" Regina snapped. Emma could see her uncertainty and some sort of fear; both those emotions were very well-hidden, though. But was it really a fear? Wasn't it just Emma's wishful thinking? Because she was about to ask Rumplestiltskin something important and if Regina didn't care about her as much as she thought she did, everything would be in vain. She herself cared about Regina more than she should ever have. She was ready to drop everything else and helped this woman out of darkness; she desperately wanted to be the one who did it when no one had done it before.

Emma sighed and locked her eyes with the dark brown ones. "I'm not going to run away, don't worry. There is no family expecting me. I will return to you."

Regina stared at her for a while and then stood up. "What makes you think I care about your whereabouts?" And with that she whipped around, her black dress billowing around her as she moved and walked out of the room, leaving Emma alone. The blonde was sure Regina had to like her at least a little bit because she would surely make a bigger performance if she didn't. But it was still confusing... Emma would expect Regina trying to show her that she's hers as she had already showed Hook, but instead, the brunette almost pretended there was nothing between them. As if it hasn't been just two days since the queen fell asleep in Emma's arms, so peacefully, so trustingly and lovingly.

The savior remained sitting; either the guards would burst into the room and finally take to some dungeon or Regina truly let her leave the castle. After a couple of minutes Emma decided not to wait any longer and do as she needed to. No one stopped her at the exit.

* * *

"Oh, uh, who do we have here?" Rumplestiltskin welcomed her with his usual giggle. Emma stopped herself from rolling her eyes and walked towards him. She got to his castle this time. Well, actually, he got her there. She barely started calling out his name when a purple smoke consumed her and she appeared in a hall of Dark One's castle.

Before Emma could reply back, Belle walked in the room with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Is there anything you need?"

The blonde pressed her lips into a thin line in order not to greet her. She watched Rumple dismissing Belle with almost the same expression she wore. Emma couldn't understand how these were supposed to fall in love.

"Why are you here?" the Dark One turned back to the Savior, curiosity written in his eyes. "You were to wait for –"

"I know," she quickly interrupted him, desperate to have this all behind her. "I need to ask you something very important and it really couldn't wait any longer."

Rumple dramatically sighed and lowered himself on the chair, waving at Emma to do the same. Once the blonde was sitting across the table from him, he nodded.

"I need to know... What would happen if I stayed?" That question had bothered her since the beautiful night when Regina stayed with her. It was not a haughtiness to think that something within Regina moved. And Emma started thinking that she could truly be the one to pull her out of the darkness that was surrounding her and stopped her from casting the curse. It wouldn't be just like that, it would surely take some time, but Emma was willing to do that. The real reason wasn't to stop her from doing all those horrible things, no; it was to help her out of misery. Regina's life wasn't happy, she knew that, and somehow, it seemed like Emma brought some light into it - as the blonde savior thought, giving all the self-esteem away.

The imp frowned. "Why would you do that?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

He seemed to be subdued and Emma guessed he thought she was eager to get home, not actually doubting it. "Well, if you stayed her, the Evil Queen would most likely never cast my curse - which is probably the reason why you want to stay, isn't it?" He didn't let her speak. "If she never cast my curse, you would never have your son. And then the future would eventually change. After some time, your son would disappear, everyone would disappear because the past would be different, and then... you would be gone as well."

"Me?" she whispered, lifting her eyebrow.

Rumplestiltskin's lips spread in a dark smile. "You would very likely appear again, as a daughter of your parents. And the time would go as it should be. Don't get me wrong, I may not be right, these are pure guesses, but why to risk it all... Having a new life as a princess, being raised as an enemy of your precious queen. I can't promise you will fall for her once again."

"I didn't - " Emma coughed, shaking her head. "I will go back to the future." An immediate sorrow filled her heart, her whole soul. She was going to do something she had never wanted to. Feeling tears coming up to the surface, she quickly blinked.

"Regina has already got her fate; you cannot change it. She made it, didn't she? She lives now in... Storybrooke, quite happy. She will survive even this. But there's another option, of course..."

"What?" Emma snapped.

"You don't have to give her the potion, dearie."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. "But that means she wouldn't... remember me."

"She certainly wouldn't. Though, she wouldn't remember you hurting her. But you can try it - go there, reunite these two Reginas of yours, let them complete each other. One more time, only guesses. I'll send everything tomorrow." He waved his hand in his gesture and looked at her significantly. She understood her time was up. Rumplestiltskin poofed himself away without a word, so she left his castle.

It did not take long and Emma's cheeks were soaked with tears. And there it was. It didn't hit her out of blue because it was inevitable and expected. She loved Regina. She was in love with her. And now she had to leave her - to leave her with that unavoidable feeling that another person betrayed her. Emma wanted to be the one who stayed, not another in the line who left. So the leaving was for sure, no other option, but then... There was something she had to decide.

She could give Regina the potion and take the risk the brunette would be mad at her. Very, very mad at her - either for even daring to sleep with her and taking the advantage that the Enchanted Forest Regina didn't know who she was, or for leaving her when she needed her the most. Or she didn't have to give her the potion, therefore Regina would remember meeting her and they could still be friends. In one way, it would cost Regina's and hers happiness, in the other only Emma's.

And there was no way Emma would risk Regina's happiness or her friendship with that woman after everything they had been through. So everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest must stay in the Enchanted Forest. It was all going to be memories – beautiful memories, but still only memories. Emma was going to watch Regina every day, laughing and kissing Robin Hood, and she would know that it would never be like that for them.

If she had cried a lot until then, now it was a pure breakdown. She sat on the ground, pulled her knees to her chest and cried… For Regina who was going to be so hurt in next years because Emma was now going to betray her; for herself because she was going to suffer back in Storybrooke; and she cried because if she hadn't been that stupid and gone to the path where she'd met Regina, she would have had to deal with this. One stupid mistake – which for the first time in those days _really _seemed to be a mistake – and everything was supposed to disappear; every touch, every petite smile, every look, every caress, every kiss… All gone.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to wipe her cheeks. She stood up and hugged herself; she was outside longer that she'd assumed, she hadn't eaten all day and the sky was getting dark and the weather was colder.

She walked quickly back to the castle, expecting she had a few hours before Regina would be back so she could gather herself and fix a bit. What a huge surprise it was when she exhausted with still wet cheeks walked into her bedroom and found Regina sitting on her bed in more comfortable dress than she had worn in the morning.

As soon as the queen saw Emma's face, slightly swollen red eyes and soaked cheeks, she stood up and quickly walked over the room to her lover.

Emma could tell Regina was trying to hide her concern as she cupped the blonde's face and looked for some injuries. "What's wrong?" she asked with a badly-masked worry, written in her voice. "Who hurt you?" If Emma was Graham, Regina would not care so much; it was all because Emma was a woman. The savior had to convince herself that Regina wouldn't be so damaged after Emma's sudden departure.

"Tell me," the brunette demanded after a while with a deep resolution.

Emma shook her head. "It's nothing. Nothing has happened."

"Then why are you crying?" Regina whispered and wiped one of Emma's tears with her thumb. Then she frowned as if she realized she was doing and how gently she was acting.

Emma shrugged. "I've been thinking a lot today. And some memories haven't been exactly… positive," she quickly lied. For someone who was good at telling when someone had lied, her own lies were absolutely transparent, but Regina didn't seem to continue question her.

"Well… I've had a long day as well. What about a bath?"

"A what?"

Emma's shock was fair. They hadn't been in bath for ages. And when they had before, it surely hadn't been because of Emma's need of relax.

"A bath," Regina repeated, clearly annoyed for once.

The blonde softly smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much, My Queen."

"I'll be right back." With that Regina disappeared in corridor.

Emma turned to her back and began to putting off her clothes when the long mirror in the corner flashed and a picture of Rumplestiltskin appeared in it.

"Oh god!" Emma gasped and pulled the dress back to her shoulders. "Mind you?"

"_Please_, I'm not interested in you, dearie. I am not her to watch you undressing." He lifted his eyebrow in a 'duh' look which almost made Emma laugh. _Almost_. "I am here to tell you what you need to do to finish my potion for the way to get back to your land."

Emma ran her hand over her face and exhaled exhausted. "Alright, what is it?"

"Only two simple ingredients and it'd be done." He waved his hand and Emma noticed two little vials lying on the bed. "A thing from the future."

"I can manage that." She realized that was probably the reason why only people from the future could get back to the future.

"And then you need a piece of someone you love."

The blonde was watching him and then she raised her eyebrows. "So am I supposed to cut her finger or what?" The fact that she didn't even doubt her true love for the queen was hidden behind her heavy sarcasm and tiredness.

Rumple playfully shrugged. "Well, I think one single hair would be enough, dearie, but if you insist on being sadistic…"

"No, of course, continue," she told him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Leaving

**So this chapter is shorter and the last one will be short as well. I just wanted to write something before I leave. We're going to Greece tomorrow so I will upload another chapter sometime after next Sunday. ;) Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Leaving**

The potion was very easy to make; Regina's hair was on her pillow and Emma ripped her old shirt and put a piece of it into the vial. She was ready to leave the Enchanted Forest. Leaving Regina, though, was something completely different and the only certainty was the fact that she could never be prepared for that.

The Queen didn't have any royal thing to take care of that day and it seemed like she was even going to spend the whole day in bed with Emma. Were there other circumstances, the blonde wouldn't give a second thought, but she knew it had to be done as soon as possible because if she prolonged it, she would never leave Regina's side.

"Oh my god," Emma moaned loudly as Regina gave a last flick to her clit, and the savior collapsed between the sheets. The blonde forced herself into opening her eyes and she immediately saw Regina's face, darkened with lust. And that was one of the moments Emma was going to miss. It had always been obvious that Regina had her wild side, but right there, with these sparks deep within her brown eyes, with the slight sweat that was covering her body… Emma could see how _passionate _that woman truly was.

Regina climbed up and Emma instantly pushed her down, pinning her beneath her own body. "Tell me," Emma begged softly, not able to remove the need to ask, "why do you still want me here?"

The brunette looked at her, narrowing her eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean any disrespect," the blonde said, still aware where her place was – equality in bed or not, one of them was still the Queen. "There were rumors about you taking people's heart to get what you desire, and – "

"But _you_, my dear, get into _my_ bed without me using any force. Or do want me to take your heart, claim you so you wouldn't have any saying in our activities?" Regina raised an eyebrow, watching her cautiously, trying to figure out what she was thinking about.

Emma shook her head. "No, of course not. I just didn't understand. Thank you for… clarification." Emma let it go even though she hadn't got any clarification. She leaned down and started kissing Regina's neck, sliding her lips along her jaw and to her collarbone, nibbling the soft skin.

"You are a woman," Regina suddenly said, reaching her hand to Emma's hair, holding her in the place. "My late husband was… rough, selfish, and acquisitive. He didn't treat me as his wife, but as his property. Men in this realm are just like him, so… Why let them have the last word in the bed when it can easily go my way? And you are a woman. As long as we don't agree, it should be equal. Call me an evil queen however you want, but there are people much worse than me."

Emma wanted to say something because it was the first time Regina actually talked about some private matter and it was like Regina _trusted_ her. But before she could speak a word, the brunette pulled her in and kissed her passionately, showing her the conversation was over.

Emma's fingers trailed down Regina's body, gently cupping her breast and squeezing it as she lowered her mouth to her nipple. She drew one nipple between her lips, grazing her teeth over it, circling her tongue slowly, then quickly before she started sucking.

Regina moaned and Emma left the breast, but never stopped kneading it. Then she continued down, letting her tongue caress the smooth skin of Regina's belly. The brunette's back shot off the mattress as Emma's nose touched her throbbing center and deeply inhaled. Regina's scent was intoxicating.

The blonde buried her tongue between her sticky folds and began a rhythmic dance, slipping her tongue in and out, circling her clit. Regina immediately entwined her fingers in Emma's hair as the blonde moved her hands down, across Regina's body to her thighs and encircling them with her arms to keep the squirming brunette in the place.

Regina's moans went faster and louder and Emma kept licking. Soon Regina came undone, gasping for breath. Emma smiled, satisfied. The Queen pulled her up and roughly kissed her.

Yes, there were a lot of things that Emma was going to miss.

* * *

Regina agreed that Emma could meet Hook again, but what she didn't know was that Emma was going to set him free. The brunette said she had to check something up, and while Emma didn't doubt it was about Snow White, she just nodded, kissed her lover and watched her go. It should have been the last time she saw the Evil Queen. She would have cried, but she had told herself not to and made herself numb.

The vials were prepared and Emma didn't own anything else since she'd destroyed her shirt, and she had no idea where Regina had hidden the rest – she probably had thrown it out. If she was supposed to show up back in Storybrooke in this dress with a big cleavage and a curves-tracing fabric, she didn't care.

So she took her things and descended the stairs to the dungeon. The guard didn't doubt her intends and let her in, leaving her alone.

"Hook?" she called out in a dark corridor. The last time he'd been seen immediately, but she didn't see anyone now.

"Swan?" the soft whisper came and Emma rushed to the second cell. He was sitting in the corner of the room and looked very tired. She had obviously woken him up. "You're still alive?"

"Sure." She leaned closer to him and mouthed, "We're going back". She focused on the lock on his cell and it opened up with a quiet noise. Emma wasn't sure what it meant since she had lost her magic. Maybe it was Rumplestiltskin's doing. However, it was a good thing.

"Hurry," she spurred him, waving her hand to the exit.

"Help me…"

Emma turned her head to the other cell and saw a small brunette, curled up beside the wall. She looked even more awful than Hook, and Emma wasn't sure if it were because of the different lengths of their stay or because of the lack of the food.

Hook appeared next to Emma. "We can't take her with us. We can't play with the future anymore."

"Please," the woman begged. "The Queen is going to have me executed. Please."

"No, she isn't," Emma softly opposed. But then she thought… the Evil Queen wasn't her Regina. If there were changes in her behavior, she'd probably showed them only in front of Emma.

"I betrayed her to Snow White."

_Oh, okay. _Then there was a big possibility that Regina _was _going to kill her.

"Alright, but hurry," Emma said, unlocking her cell as well.

"Swan!"

"Quiet."

Once they were all ready to go, Emma led the way and they sneaked out in other way, so the guards wouldn't catch them. Emma stopped beside the huge mirror in the side corridor where they were hidden from the hall.

Emma poured the content of the first vial at the glass and the portal immediately showed up.

"Go," Emma said to Hook who nodded and along with the other woman stepped in the mirror.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The blonde turned around and saw furious Regina standing in the middle of the passage. Her eyes shined with anger, but not only – also with hurt, betrayal, and confusion. "Emma. What are you doing?"

"I… I'm… Regina." Emma stepped closer to the Queen, raising her hand to cup brunette's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"You're leaving me," Regina simply stated.

"I'm truly sorry." Tears began falling from emerald's eyes and the blonde let out a quiet sob as she watched Regina's face. "I need to go."

"I should have imprisoned you," Regina said through her clenched teeth.

"Yes, you should have," Emma whispered.

The brunette narrowed her eyes and Emma, afraid that Regina might imprison her right there, turned away and quickly walked through the mirror. As she looked over her shoulder she saw Regina's eyes, filled with tears. She knew the sorrow wasn't going to last long before it would be replaced by anger, but still it was another wound to Regina's broken heart.

The beautiful mirror shattered behind the blonde savior so no one else could follow them. The pieces of glass shattered as well as the queen's heart.


End file.
